The present invention relates generally to a parking strategy for autonomously parallel parking a vehicle.
Parallel parking a vehicle between two vehicles is often a difficult task for a driver. Semi-autonomous parking systems are vehicle based systems designed to aid the driver in performing difficult parking maneuvers such as parallel parking. Such systems either guide the driver in steering the vehicle through its intended trajectory path or increase/decrease power steering efforts when the driver of the vehicle has deviated from the intended trajectory path. In such systems, the driver is required to control the steering efforts or make some adjustments to the steering wheel.